Quand le ballon est au placard !
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Voyons voir comment nos basketteurs occupent le temps lorsqu'ils ne pensent pas sport ! Yaoi / Hétéro
1. Le deal - partie 1

_**Bonsoir ! Je vous présente ici l'afflux de perversité qui se balade dans ma petite tête ! J'aurais bien aimé le mettre à la suite de ma fiic : Pour la saint-valentin, je t'offrirais... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans le même genre bien que cela reste un même état d'esprit ! (Ok, il y a une différence entre mignon et XxX ! )**_

_**Donc j'ai écrit ce petit machin qui se constituera sur plusieurs chapitres et plusieurs couples ! A vous de deviner qui est mis en scène !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

"Attends... Aomine ..."

Je passe une main sur son sein gauche. Il semble vibrer sous ma paume. Et à peine je la frôle que son téton se met à durcir. Cela me vole un sourire tandis que j'attrape entre mes lèvres la peau de son cou. Mon index va chercher la fente qui me mènera plus profondément dans son corps. Une bille de chaire dure me fait obstacle. Je l'écrase mollement en continuant mon chemin. Cela valu une plainte à la femme qui se trouve sous moi.

"Ao..."

Un soupire avant que ces ongles ne se comprime dans mon dos. Je la sens m'arracher l'épiderme et je lance un grognement. J'ai envie d'elle. J'aimerais la prendre franchement en me foutant bien que c'est sa première fois. Après tout, je me fiche bien de ses satanés préliminaires ! Mais un truc m'en empêche. Comme si je n'avais pas le droit de lui réserver le même sort qu'à toutes les autres. Je le sens. Je dois chérir tout ce qu'elle m'offre. Et ça me gonfle d'autant plus que ce sentiment vienne de moi !

Mon doigt glisse. Il est comprimé par les parois bouillantes. Je lui lance un regard. Et elle glisse immédiatement son visage dans ses mains. Elle est toute rouge. Carrément sexy. Je le savais déjà qu'elle était bien roulée. Qu'elle était belle au point de devenir une _idole_. Son caractère était sans doute le seul problème. Des fois, il m'énervait. Là encore, ça me saoule. Pourquoi vouloir étouffer ses cris ?

fin

_**Court ! Et oui, mon mot de l'année c'est la court-attitude ! Amy-sama m'a déjà fait un sermon il y a un moment de ça ! En me disant, je cite (avec le peu de mémoire que j'ai ): "Oui mais ils attendent une semaine pour avoir un chapitre de 500 mots ! Il faut que tu fasses dans la longueur ou sinon, tu postes plus souvent !"**_

_**Alors bon... Je ne promet rien même si c'est vrai que poster plus souvent ne me dérange pas ! Et ce n'est plus à prouver que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge ! Tout comme Zorro dont le sens de l'orientation n'est plus à prouver ! Voilà voilà !**_

_**On se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre que je posterais d'ici trois-quatre jours !**_

_**Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooow !**_


	2. Ce verre en trop - partie 1

_**Bonsoir ! Je suis désolé du retard si j'en ai ! (habitude de tout le temps l'être alors ça devient presque une formalité de l'écrire)**_

_**Alors bon, je suis pressé du coup je poste ça en vitesse !**_

_**Ce chapitre est un nouveau couple ! Pas le même que le premier ! Je vous laisse la surprise du nombre de couple :)**_

_**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**_

"Mais je vous l'avais dit, Sempai. Vous avez trop bu."

Je dois dire que voir mon Sempai dans cet état-là m'a carrément excité. Comment résister à son corps découvert par le yukata du Onsen ? Impossible.

Je tire subrepticement sur sa manche pour faire glisser le tissus. Et voilà que le minois timide d'un téton rose pointe le bout de son nez. Appétissant.

Je fais ensuite mine de vouloir le rasseoir alors qu'il se débat légèrement. A quoi bon résister, Sempai... Tu tomberas bientôt dans mes filets ! Je souris, et tente de le rassurer sur le fait que les autres membres dorment déjà. C'est un mensonge, évidement. Et doucement, je le pose à côté de moi. Je comprend à son regard qu'il est déjà bien saoul. Et j'aurais tord de ne pas en profiter.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, j'ouvre mon propre habit et fait tomber les pans sur le futon. Il ne voit pas mon corps exposé, presque nu. D'ailleurs, je retire aussi mon sous-vêtement. Il se retourne enfin. Touts d'abord, son visage me dit bien qu'il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe face à lui. Cela ne le rend que plus adorable. Et quand il se met à furieusement rougir, l'air de vouloir me sermonner, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Rapidement, je lui agrippe son avant bras, ce qui me vaut une expression surprise de mon Sempai. Cela met plus encore le feu en moi. Et finalement, je l'embrasse.

"Tu ne peux pas me tenter autant, Sempai. Tu sais bien que je tombe facilement dans le panneau ! me moquais-je doucement.

-Kise, enfoiré ! Si tu arrête pas tout de suite la plaisanterie... !"

Mais je lui coupe la parole en le guidant furtivement vers mon bassin. Il se calme quelques secondes, ne remarquant pas que son corps bougeait. Puis je lui glisse mon index et mon majeur sur les lèvres, ensuite sur la langue. J'écarte avec lenteur les deux extrémités de sa bouche, faisant couler de la bave sur le futon. Mon membre se voit durcir au fur et à mesure que son expression s'embarrasse. Et je suis soulagé qu'il soit aussi bourré pour ne pas voir mon corps réagir à la seule expression de son visage. Je finis par le mener à mon sexe.

"Kise... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête !"

Il essaye de s'éloigner mais je parviens tout de même à le faire entrer un peu. Cela durcit.

"Mais regarde Sempai... Comme il réagit si bien à ton contacte..."

Je l'enfonce plus encore tout en posant ses mains sur mes bourses. Il devient écarlate avec quelques larmes au bord des yeux. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais je chasse bien vite cette idée, ne voulant pas l'arrêter.

fin

_**Sympa heiin ? *.***_

_**Alors voilà ! J'attend avec impatience de lire vos commentaires ! **_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis : "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooooow ! A la prochaine le monde !"**_


	3. Le deal - partie 2

_**Bonjour ! Alors comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je suis en mode freestyle pour la mise en ligne de mes chapitres ! Que ce soit cette fiic, Lovely Devil ou Poker Of Love ! **_

_**Disons juste que je ne vis pas encore dans le même espace temps que vous d'accord ? Mais ça devrait rentrer en ordre soit d'ici jeudi (le jour de rentré à mon université) soit lundi prochain (début des cours)**_

_**Voici donc la partie deux du premier couple !**_

_**Et comme je voulais pas mettre les noms des personnages qui composent mes couples, j'ai fini par me faire une raison et j'ai trouvé des noms de chapitre pour chaque couple... Est-ce clair ? J'ai pas l'impression...**_

_**Vous comprendrez bien vite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Je lui attrape les mains et plonge plus profondément dans l'antre. Un gémissement. Suivi d'autres plus forts et plus longs. Jamais préparer qui que ce soit à faire l'amour donc du coup je sais pas si je me débrouille. Mais une chose est sûre, mon membre va exploser sous peu si je comble pas ce manque. Mais elle commence à pleurer. Et elle me regarde. Un vent de chaleur me prend au visage... Je crois que j'ai rougi bordel !

"Aomine..."

Mon prénom sonne toujours aussi bien. Mais je veux la prendre. Alors j'ai bien un moyen d'accélérer les choses. J'ai jamais voulu le faire. Trop chiant. Trop dégeux. Mais je crois qu'avec elle, ça ira. J'sais pas pourquoi.

Du coup je glisse jusque sur son ventre en lâchant un grognement rapide. Je tombe sur son duvet fin et étonnement... rose. Je continu jusqu'à sentir la bille toucher ma lèvre. Et je savais bien qu'au moment où elle capterait, elle serait chiante.

"Arrête ! S'il te plaît ..!"

Elle me tire les cheveux et franchement, ça fait mal. Elle s'attaque maintenant à mon bras pour me relever. En vengeance, je lui mord l'aine avant de prendre dans ma bouche le bout de chaire. Je sais que ça va la calmer. Et ce fut le cas. Je sentais alors juste ses doigts se crisper sur les mèches devant mes yeux. Ses hanches bougent aussi. Et je dois avouer très sincèrement qu'elle m'excite. C'est bien une première qu'une fille parvient à m'exciter. D'habitude, c'est plus le fait même de savoir que je vais baiser qui me rend dure. La fille fait le reste. Pourtant, là tout de suite, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra satisfaire ce manque.

fin

_**Qu'en dites-vous ? Ça vous plaît ? (Est-ce que j'ai trop dérapé pour le caractère d'Aomine ? Je le connais pas trop bien et ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas regarder kuroko no baske... sorry...)**_

_**Reviewez et partagez vos impressions et émotions pleaaase !**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Shaaaaaooooooooooooooow !**_


	4. Ce verre en trop - partie 2

**Bonjour ! C'est la journée des sorties aujourd'hui ! Ah ah ah !**

**Donc, voici le chapitre quatre de cette fiic à chapitres courts ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait car je prend moi-même plaisir à la corriger et à la relire ! :)**

**C'est donc depuis le canapé de ma demi-sœur que je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Ce verre en trop partie 2

Bien qu'il soit guidé par mes mouvements, il me masturbe énergiquement. Suçant mon sexe puis y rajoutant quelques coups de langue de temps à autre. Je vois bien qu'il est mort de honte. Je l'entends même parfois geindre péniblement. Et ça finit par me chagriner légèrement quand je me dis que Sempai n'y prends aucun plaisir. Moi qui me faisait une telle joie de pouvoir enfin accaparer mon Capitaine ! Je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme ça !

Rapidement, je passe ma main sur sa cuisse, lui volant un regard. Il me fixe, presque tremblotant. Et avec lenteur, j'écarte le vêtement du corps désirable face à moi. Il arrête son mouvement et se libère la bouche.

"Arrête Kise ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !"

Comme il peut, il se met à retenir le Yukata dans sa poigne féroce. Mais cela ne dura pas, l'alcool reprenant le contrôle de son corps bien vite. Et lorsque le tissus tombe enfin, un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. De son côté, mon si adorable Sempai allait s'effondrer sur le futon, honteux.

"Sempai... , susurrais-je à son oreille. Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi avant."

Son membre érigé reposait sur son aine. Et bientôt, il finit dans ma main. Je me met à le masturber tout en le remontant contre mon torse, reposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sais qu'il sent mon sexe contre son dos mais je l'oublie assez vite.

"Pardon Sempai. J'étais tellement concentré sur moi que je n'y ai pas pensé. Je vais me faire pardonner."

Après un autre enchaînement rapide qui le fait gémir faiblement, je m'arrête. Il me lance un regard sombre alors que je lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

"Kise... !"

Il veut me repousser mais je suis le plus rapide. Dans un mouvement sec, j'attrape ses mollets et le fait tomber à la renverse. Ensuite, avant qu'il ne réagisse, je soulève ses hanches à ma hauteur. Dans coup de main, j'envoie valser le yukata de mon capitaine. Et je me sens réagir juste à la vue du fessier découvert.

"Noon... ! Kise je t'en prie ne fais pas ça... !"

Mais déjà, j'écarte brutalement les fesses pour observer son bourgeon violacé. Je fais couler un peu de bave avant de lentement le faire pénétrer l'intérieur à l'aide de mon index. Par accoups léger, je fais de petits allers-retours pour le décontracter. Ensuite, je fais entrer la totalité de mon index. La chair se rétracte sur mon doigt et je crois bien ne plus pouvoir le ressortir. Bon sang ! Il est si serré !

fin

**Sympa non ? Non, en fait c'est tout sauf sympa ! C'est juste carrément excitant ! Pffouaaaaah ! J'adore ce couple ! Je le trouve extra méga génialissime !**

**Au fait, je ne vous ai pas raconté comment j'ai eu l'idée de ces chapitres non ? Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Il va falloir que je vous le dise ! C'est assez... bête ? Idiot ? Marrant ?**

**Bon, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires ! Et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**P.S : Merci JuriiGothic ! *s'incline bien bas* J'ai été touché par tes mots et je tiens bien évidemment à te remercier pour cela ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a rassuré sur la qualité de mes écrits ! Si tu as pu m'écrire ça aussi sincèrement, c'est peut-être que ce qui sort de ma tête vaut quelque chose ! Et pour me l'avoir démontrer, je te remercie dix fois ! Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci ! (j'aurais bien aimé dire mille mais c'est beaucoup de merci à écrire ! ah ah !)**


	5. Astrologie page 6, voir Cancer -partie 1

**Bonjour le monde ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui a, malgré moi, pris son temps pour arriver !**

**Je vous présente donc ici avec beaucoup de plaisir un nouveau couple ! :D**

**Pour ce qui est de la façon dont j'ai eu l'inspiration pour ces histoires, je vous le dit en fin de chapitre !**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Je pouvais percevoir mon propre reflet dans la petite vitre circulaire. Je me fais honte. Je ne savais pas que je montrais ce genre de visage à Midorima. Je tente de détourner ma tête mais mes bras m'en empêche. C'est bien la première fois que je regrette d'être retenu. D'habitude, cela m'excite mais là, c'est carrément embarrassant !

"Shin-chan... s'il te plaît, arrête-le."

Il me fait un sourire et fait glisser l'œil vicieux sur mon sexe. Je me sens gonfler immédiatement. Il n'avait fait que m'observer jusque là. C'est vrai que je réagis toujours quand il me matte. Il me scelle finalement les mains au dessus de la tête. Puis me déshabille entièrement. Et enfin, me reluque intégralement. C'était un peu nos préliminaires. Mais avec cet élément en plus, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus sensible qu'avant. C'est vraiment emmerdant !

"Shin ! Arrête-le je t'en prie ! Et commence à..."

Ma voix se perds dans ma gorge. Son seul doigt qui remonte de mon bassin à mon torse me fait frémir. Je tire vainement sur mes liens, faisant cliqueter les menottes. Je sens mes tétons durcir et mon membre accuser une solitude in-excusée. Et cette chose qui violait impunément mon intimité ! Je n'ose même plus croiser la vitre circulaire du regard.

"Shi... Touche-moi !

-Tu es beaucoup plus impatient que d'habitude. Que t'arrive t-il ?"

Il s'avance d'un pas de plus et torture mon téton de son majeur. Il appuie ensuite dessus en faisant glisser la pression à droite et à gauche. Je retiens mes plaintes et tente d'arrêter les tremblements de mon corps. Sa main tombe plus bas, et il ne fait que frôler légèrement mon gland que le liquide séminal s'écoula.

"Ce serait fâcheux si tu venais avant même que je n'ai le temps d'enlever mon pantalon, Takao, se moqua t-il sobrement."

fin

**Il a y un petit quelque chose que je voulais avouer : Je ne me souviens plus la façon dont Takao appelle Midorima ... "Sempai" ? "Midorima" ? "Midorima-sempai" ? Du coup, j'ai utilisé l'appellation normale !**

**Aussi, pour la provenance de mon inspiration... C'est idiot mais c'est ainsi ! Je m'étais mise en tête de m'avancer dans Poker Of Love. Malheureusement, l'inspiration m'était absente. Du coup, j'ai voulu me changer les idées avec les images qui trainassaient sur mon bureau. Et je suis tombé sur des images que j'avais téléchargé il y a longtemps des couples de Kuroko no baske ! **

**La première qui m'a immédiatement donné des idées bien perverses était le couple de Kise et de son sexy capitaine ! Ils étaient en yukata, Kise sur son chéri, sans qu'on voit ce qu'il se passe réellement.**

**Ensuite, pour Momoï et Aomine, ce fut plusieurs images simplement mignonnes qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur eux !**

**Et enfin, pour Midorima et Takao, c'est une image où Takao semblait se moquer de l'objet du jour de son sempai. Et je me suis dit "Tiens Tiens Tiens !" J'ai rigolé toute seule et me suis mise à écrire ! **

**Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous demande bien gentiment de reviewer et de me rejoindre prochainement à la même adresse pour retrouver le prochain chapitre !**

**P.S : Merci pour toutes vos reviews très chère adorable et mignon petit lecteur ! ^^**

* * *

**Merci Monkey D. Elena ! J'ai fait la correction d'emblée parce que je sentais bien que y'avait un truc qui clochait ! Mais du coup, je vais quand même alterner Midorima et Shin-chan juste pour éviter la répétition ! Merci merci !**


	6. Le deal - partie 3

**Salutation ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bon moment que j'ai rien posté ! Pffffiouuuuu ! Je dois avouer que j'ai un emploi du temps hyper chargé depuis l'université ! Contrairement ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Mais bon, il se pourrait que ce soit moi qui m'organise mal ! Je sais bien que cela ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai repris, pourtant, je m'attendais à y être déjà habitué ! C'est pas le cas...**

**Bon, un bon point, je sais où se trouve la cafétéria et les toilettes ! ("Le plus important évidemment !")**

**Je ne me perd que quand il y a un changement de salle de dernière minute. Je pense que c'est pas trop mal pour une novice sur le terrain ! Et même que j'ai quelques camarades avec qui déjeuner ! :D Adieu repas solitaire, bienvenu attablé bruyante !**

**Mais une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerais absolument jamais et dont j'aurais toujours autant horreur : les devoirs ! Maudit soient-ils ! Et bon sang ce que j'en ai ! **

**Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Je me met à lécher la bille. La fait rouler sur mes lèvres avant de taquiner le bout avec ma langue. Des plaintes se firent de plus en plus entendre. En ajoutant sa respiration haletante et sonore. Ça me donne envie de l'emmerder encore plus. J'enfonce franchement mes doigts pour la faire crier. Et une chose à laquelle je ne m'attend pas arrive. Son bassin s'était violemment relevé, plaquant ma bouche à son sexe. Puis ses pieds se tendirent en même temps que ses doigts retenaient ma tête entre ses jambes. Et enfin un long soupire entendu était provenu de sa gorge. Je l'avais fait venir. Première fois que je m'en rend compte dans ses circonstances.

Je dois dire que d'habitude, je suis trop concentré sur mon propre orgasme pour me soucier de l'autre. Et mes partenaires s'en accommodent toujours parfaitement. Elles faisaient exactement pareille. En réalité, si l'on pouvait se passer du corps de l'autre, un objet aurait largement fait l'affaire. Mais manque de bol, il faut forcement le faire avec quelqu'un pour que ce soit vraiment bon.

Et voilà que la rose venait de s'éclater pendant que je jouais les spectateurs. Ça ne me plaisait pas. Pour une raison que j'ignore, cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça non plus. C'est vrai que mon sexe pulsait violemment et menaçait d'exploser. Mais malgré ça, je venais de vivre une excitation intense sans pouvoir l'assouvir... Et contre toute attente, c'était encore plus stimulant ! Bien que carrément frustrant.

Maintenant, elle me regarde. Ses yeux sont voilés de désir et je dois dire que j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je l'attrape par la nuque et la relève d'un coup pour que sa bouche soit à ma porté. Une fois qu'elle l'est, je l'embrasse franchement. Je patiente un peu avant de glisser ma langue dans la fente. Je sais qu'elle aime cette attente même si elle m'assure tout le temps du contraire. Elle me pousse au bout d'un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Et j'ai toujours envie de lui répliquer qu'elle devrait pratiquer un sport ou n'importe quoi. Elle a vraiment une endurance pourrie. C'est sûr qu'elle serait incapable de me satisfaire !

Alors qu'elle m'observe encore, je commence à la tripoter. Les fesses, puis les seins. Elle a vraiment un derrière agréable à toucher. Et je dis pas ça à n'importe quelle fille. La plupart qui me sont passé dans les mains, n'avait que les yeux à épater. Ils se souciait moins des autres sens, ayant jouer leur unique rôle : appâter le sexe opposé. Mais elle, je m'en doutais. A force de la mater en douce, son joli cul venait me narguer même dans mes rêves !

fin

**Je suis perverse et alors ? Vous l'êtes tout autant pour me lire heiin ! *tente de se convaincre soi-même***

**Ok, voilà donc le chapitre trois de l'épisode "Le deal" ! Intéressant non ? Émoustillant aussi sans doute ! Et que du bonheur à dévorer sans retenu bien sûr ! Étant donné que ce n'est pas particulièrement mauvais pour la santé ! On ne risque qu'une bonne frustration émotionnelle ! Ah ah ah !**

**Aussi je tenais à m'excuser dès maintenant pour les retards à venir !**

**Donc : "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooow et reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews !"**

* * *

**P.S : J'ai regardé à nouveau KNB bien que pas intégralement et je tiens à souligner, Monkey D. Elena, que Takao semble appeler le cheveux vert "Midorima". Mais là où j'en suis, le duo n'a fait qu'une apparition. Ce serait inconsidéré de se dire qu'il le nommera autrement par la suite. Donc, je me suis un peu trompée. Mais disons que c'est l'intimité qui le fait appeler "Shin-chan" ! Voilà ^o^**


	7. Ce verre en trop - partie 3

**Salutation ! J'ai manqué un jour de cours, le seul vraiment chargé ! Je suis dégouté ! Je veux même pas expliquer comment je l'ai raté où je vais m'énervé toute seule ! **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je poste un nouveau chapitre que devrait me détendre et apaiser mes maux !**

**Sur ce : Bonne lecture**

Mon Sempai concède un grognement suivi d'un soupir entendu. Le visage écrasé contre le sol, sa main droite agrippe violemment ma propre main tandis que l'autre repose piteusement sur le futon. Je lui fais un sourire désolé avant de reprendre. Cette fois, en y ajoutant le majeur. J'entame les allers et venus très lentement. Quand je le sens finalement se relâcher juste un peu, je rajoute ma langue. Je lèche les parois en suçotant le bourgeon. Un flux de plaintes à peine contenu me dit que je suis en bonne voie.

Je ressors mes doigts et m'éloigne légèrement du corps pendant quelques secondes. Mon capitaine retombe sur le côté, dévoilant son sexe qui pulsait violemment. Les rougeurs et les gouttes de sueur qui perlent à son visage me font rougir. Il est vraiment beau. Je me demande comment je peux être la première personne qui puisse être tombé amoureux de lui. Après tout, il avait toutes les qualités pour être un amant d'exception !

Il me lance un regard assez étrange. Pas ceux qui me disent qu'il va me tuer. Ni ceux qui me félicitent. Celui-là m'excita au plus haut point ! D'ailleurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de lourdement retomber sur lui, lui coupant le souffle, tout en le pénétrant profondément. Un cri se perds dans sa gorge, suivi d'un silence court. Déjà, il se met à hoqueter et à pleurer. J'attrape alors son visage dans ma main et l'embrasse longuement. Pendant que mon membre est comme compressé. C'est si chaud à l'intérieur. Je meurs d'envie de bouger.

Tout en continuant le baiser, j'entame un mouvement circulaire du bassin. Il ressert plus encore l'étau. Des plaintes traversent la barrière de ses lèvres pour finir entre les miennes. Ses mains se crispent sur les draps. Et c'est habilement que je glisse les miennes la dessous pour entrelacer nos doigts. Réitérant ce même geste quelques minutes, je me mets à bouger réellement. Je reprend mes appuies et commence de lents vas et viens. L'antre bouillant continu de se démener à me mobiliser. Mais ça ne sert qu'à me grossir un peu plus. L'emprise qu'il a sur moi ne me procure que plus de plaisir encore. C'est bon p*tain !

"Sempai... Tu le sens... ! J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit aussi bien en toi ! Tu aimes Sempai ? Parce que moi, je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit !"

Il ne répond rien et c'était à prévoir. Les plaintes l'empêchent certainement de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me demande même si tout le Onsen n'avait pas pris connaissance de nos ébats. M'enfin, ils doivent tous être morts de frustration. Après tout, c'est avec moi et grâce à moi que Sempai hurle de plaisir de façon aussi bandante !

Je dépose plusieurs petits baisers sur son dos, le temps que je reprenne mon souffle. Je ne me suis pas arrêté mais ai diminué la cadence. Mon capitaine était déjà retombé sur le sol et ne m'avais pas adressé un regard. Mais moi, je veux le voir. Je veux le voir dans tous ses états. Que cette image ne soit rien qu'à moi. Je veux me l'accaparer, dans toute son intégralité. Alors lentement, je retourne sa tête vers moi. Il lutte mais je suis le plus fort. Larmoyant et honteusement rouge, il n'ose même pas me regarder.

"Sempai... Regarde-moi..., suppliais-je.

-Hors de question ! Ça ne t'as pas suffi !?"

Cela me poignarde le cœur.

fin

**Fallait si attendre aussi Kise ! T'es bête ou quoi ? tu peux pas juste lui forcer la main et espérer que ça l'enchante ! Non mais !**

**C'est ainsi que je vous quitte pour cette fois, je dois aller me remplir la pense !**

**Reviews pleaaase et SHAAAAAAAAAOW !**

* * *

**Cher Emy-nee-chan ! Tu as totalement raison en disant que c'est du AomineXMomoï ! Et oui, j'ai joué sur son vocab pour être sûre qu'on sache que c'est lui ! Bon, après, je suis pas une pro du Aomine donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu ! **

**Aussi, j'ai un mouchoir pour toi ! *prend un neuf au milieu d'usager sanglant et le tend à travers l'ordinateur***

**Et pour ce qui est d'Akashi... Je dois dire que j'ai eu des idées de lui avec une certaine autre personne que je ne nommerais pas... Mais mais mais ! Je ne connais absolument pas ! ce personnage ... **

**J'ai eu des exemples de personnalités à travers quelques fiics (vraiment très peu qui m'ont plu, je suis très exigeante avec KNB). Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je le manie à ma manière... Donc, on aura du Akashi dans mes fiics que quand il apparaitra pour de bon dans l'anime. Sauf si je tombe sur une super fiic assez longue avec Akashi dans un des rôles prédominants ! Voilà pour moi !**

**Sur ce, je te fais une bise numérique et te souhaite une bonne continuation ! **

**P.S : J'aurais pu envoyer un P.M mais j'ai pas fait de long commentaire sur mon postage, du coup, j'en profite :D **

**C'est vrai que j'écris aussi des choses qui pourraient intéressé les autres lecteurs ! ah ah !**


	8. Astrologie page 6, voir Cancer -partie 2

**Hello ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir posté un chapitre il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça ! Tant pis !**

**Au fait, le froid semble bientôt revenir ! Yeeees ! Pas que j'aime particulièrement cette saison même si c'est le cas ! Mais il faut dire que plutôt que d'avoir -5° le matin et +30° l'après-midi (je suis douée en exagération, pas vrai ?) alors autant qu'il fasse froid pour de bon ! Et toc !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Et attention aux éruptions nasales !**

"Ce serait fâcheux si tu venais avant même que je n'ai le temps d'enlever mon pantalon, Takao, se moqua t-il sobrement.

-Alors fais-le vite et laisse ça sur le bureau !

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Mon horoscope m'a bien dit qu'aujourd'hui je devais voir le monde à travers l'objectif pour prendre du recul. Et étant donné que mon objet du jour est la caméra, il n'y a pas plusieurs interprétations possibles.

-Mais... Pourquoi filmer alors...?!"

Je me crispe un peu plus en le laissant m'arracher un long gémissement suivi d'un soupir frustré.

"Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter."

Il dépose divers baisers sur mon torse, sans jamais toucher à mon sexe. Il continue assez longtemps avant de sucer mes tétons. Là, il s'attarde plus longtemps. Il glisse tout d'abord ses doigts dans ma bouche pour ensuite mordiller la chaire jusqu'à me faire hurler. Puis il lèche la blessure avec lenteur, faisant couler la salive le long de mes côtes. Embrassant le contour pour finalement les prendre entre ses lèvres. Aspirant soudainement et passant des coups de langues sur le bout.

Il s'éloigne ensuite et récupère son index et son majeur humidifiés. Il les présente devant mon bourgeon qui n'attendait que d'éclore.

"Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul pour la suite, Takao."

Je comprend bien vite ce qu'il attend de moi. Je savais bien qu'il était pervers. Enfin, je le suis aussi mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait une chose aussi gênante. Je ne peux cacher mes rougissements. Je décale un peu mon bassin sur la gauche. Je soulève une cuisse puis prend appui sur les menottes pour me hisser. De là, je me laisse retomber sur les doigts de Midorima. Il me concède un sourire de satisfaction alors que je me mets déjà à gémir. Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis autant ?

fin

**O.O Annnnnnhw~ J'aime j'aime j'aime j'aime ! J'adore quand il se passe ce genre de chose alors c'est normal de me faire une petite gâterie ! (je parle de mon chapitre bande de pervers !)**

**Qu'en dites-vous ? Partagez-vous mon point de vu ? Ou alors est-ce que c'est tout l'inverse ?**

**J'espère avoir le plaisir d'en écrire d'autre du genre et que j'aurais des idées sur d'autres couples dans KNB ! Si vous avez des propositions, je suis toute ouïe ! (ça veut dire que je vous écouterais . . . )**

**Et de préférence, n'utilisez pas ceux qui sont déjà mis en scène sauf si c'est VRAIMENT un couple de folie !**

**C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je vous souhaite un bon week-end à venir et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**SHAOOOOOOOOOOwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !**


	9. Le deal - partie 4

**Bonjour le monde ! Comment ça va ? Perso, le temps m'énerve ! Mais ça doit être le cas de tout le monde. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de _Quand le ballon est au placard !_**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire ici donc je vous laisse savourer le chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_chap 4

Elle baisse les yeux tout à coup. Franchement, ça me surprend. Je lève un sourcil en calant mon dos sur le mur. Je m'attend au pire dans ma situation. Membre fraîchement excité dont la source de ses désirs se refuse à se donner. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

"J'aimerais... Le faire pour toi..."

Pas sûr de comprendre. Mais du moment qu'elle veut bien continuer, ça me va. Elle se glisse sous un drap qui couvre à peine une jambe entière. Elle va ensuite pour m'embrasser timidement. Je laisse faire. Elle s'éloigne et me lance un de ses regards qui me donne envie de la prendre sans faire attention au reste. Peut-être qu'on appelle ça du viol. Elle descend sur mon torse et me dépose des baisers sur sa route. Route dont je ne connais pas la destination. Elle caresse mes abdos et m'extirpe un long frisson. Je grogne. Sa main tombe finalement sur mon boxer. Et je comprend où elle veut en venir.

Je soupire, agacé. Mais elle m'ignore. Finalement, je pense que jouirais pas ce soir. Cette idée me déprime un peu mais je laisse faire. Elle descend le tissus jusque mes cuisses. Son torse se pose sur mon mollet et je ressens bien ses tétons pointés sur ma peau. Je me marre silencieusement. Elle est toujours excité la novice !

Hésitante, elle sort mon membre. Elle n'ose pas le regarder. Et moi je panique un peu. Si elle me fait mal je la tue ! Je l'observe faire avec attention. Finalement, elle le fixe. Ses joues deviennent rouge et sa main se tend sur mon sexe. Elle desserre son emprise un peu après et fait passer un coup de langue sur le bout. Elle attend un peu encore une fois pour réitérer son mouvement. Avant de franchement prendre le gland entre ses lèvres. Le contact me fait frissonner et j'attrape ses cheveux dans mes mains. Quelques mèches me chatouillaient l'abdomen.

Elle commence ses vas et viens avec sa main. Sa bouche parcoure la longueur en humectant et suçotant sur son passage. Je l'entend respirer. Et je le sens. C'est plutôt agréable. Elle tente ensuite de le prendre dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres resserrent l'emprise tandis qu'elle le gobe lentement mais entièrement. La sensation me crispe alors que je la sens étouffer. Mais je veux pas que ça s'arrête alors je réagis pas. Elle le ressors et respire avant de recommencer en y ajoutant des coups de langues. Sa main continuait les vas et viens en agrippant plus fort mon membre. Ça me faisait mal de temps en temps mais je laissais faire.

Je la vois bouger entre mes jambes. Les pulsions de son cœur parviennent quelques fois à taper sur mon mollet. Je comprend qu'elle est excitée et ça me fait marrer. Elle qui me disait tout à l'heure que seul les animaux pouvait faire ça sans rien éprouver. La voilà tombé au même état que moi ! C'était électrisant de regarder un spectacle aussi provoquant, comme son corps qui quémande l'orgasme. Mais je voulais la voir tomber encore un peu plus bas.

fin

**Wouuaaaaaw ! Qui pouvait s'y attendre ?! Pas moi ! (ah ah!) Bon, je le dis souvent mais J'aime J'aime J'aime ! C'est tellement grisant !**

**Aussi, j'aimerais dire un petit quelque chose au sujet de la review de JuriiGothic : Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! **

**Je saurais pas le dire autrement mais j'ai bien ri de ta review ! Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule schizophrène ! (j'ai cherché l'orthographe sur internet, je l'avoue )**

**Merci encore pour les reviews et j'attends toujours d'avoir des idées de couples de KNB pour écrire dessus !**

**Au fait, je cuisine japonais ce soir ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, "retrouvez-moi, rue des étoiles, la prochaine après Jupiter" ! Merci Grégoire !**

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et SHAOOOOOOW !**


	10. Ce verre en trop - partie 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! Et dire qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fiic ... Ça me déprime ! Mais bon, profitons en quand même ! **

**Du coup, voici le quatrième chapitre de _Ce verre en trop_ ! **

**Je voulais remercier JuriiGothic ! et au fait, tu as bien trouvé un des deux personnages pour _Le deal _! Il faut trouver le gars avec elle maintenant ! ;)**

**Bon, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_chap4

"Sempai... Regarde-moi..., suppliais-je.

-Hors de question ! Ça ne t'as pas suffi !?"

Cela me poignarde le cœur. Trop vite, je lui offre une étreinte en serrant son dos contre mon torse. J'étais toujours en lui. Il ne m'éloigne pas et n'a aucune réaction.

"Ne dis pas ça Sempai. Alors que je suis si heureux de ne faire qu'un avec toi. J'en ai rêvé si souvent... Sempai, dis-moi... Ce n'est pas si désagréable heiin ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas juste ce que tu veux ?"

Il se retourne assez pour que je ne l'aperçois plus. Mais ses oreilles me révèlent qu'il a un peu plus rougi.

"Comme si je pouvais...

-Dis-moi Sempai, je ferais tout ce que tu veux."

Je me met à sourire malgré moi et recommence subitement mes allers et venus. Il se crispe soudainement en lâchant un long gémissement.

"C'est ça que tu veux Sempai ?"

Rapidement, j'attrape ses cuisses et le remonte sur moi. L'asseyant sur mon entre-jambe, je le pénètre malgré moi entièrement. Un long frisson me parcoure et je crois bien jouir pendant un instant. De son côté, mon capitaine décroche une longue plainte qui allait finir d'achever le travail. Mais je me retiens de toutes mes forces.

"Ou bien c'est ça que tu veux Sempai ?"

Je tripote ses tétons en faisant des gestes circulaires du bassin. Je les pince puis glisse doucement le bout de mon annulaire sur le bout. Ils pointèrent plus encore.

"Ou alors ça Sempai ?"

J'écarte grandement ses cuisses, observant par dessus son épaule son membre érigé. Je le torture en frottant l'extrémité du gland. Du liquide séminal coule et je dissimule mon sourire dans un baiser sur son cou. J'entreprends de l'agripper fermement en commençant des vas et viens. Il me comprime violemment en lui, remontant son bassin. Je comprend qu'il veut venir.

"Ça... ça Kise ...

-Attend-moi au moins Sempai."

Je reprend alors mes mouvements, le sentant de nouveau se crisper autour de moi.

fin

**Nyaaaaa ! Ils sont trop beaux ! *.* J'adore !**

**Pfffiouuuuu ! Ça va finir par avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi toute cette sensualité, cette perversité et ces beaux mecs ! ... Ouais bah je m'en fiche !**

**Bref ! **

**Revieews pleaase et on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Ne soyez pas en retard !**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooow !**


	11. Astrologie page 6, voir Cancer -partie 3

**Salutation le monde !**

**J'attendais d'avoir un peu plus de commentaire, en vain ! C'est vraiment chiant que les lecteurs ne postent pas de commentaires après leur lecture ! Ça vous prend vingt secondes à tout casser et nous donne à nous, auteurs, le plus grand des plaisirs !**

**Je mettais ça sur le compte de l'oubli ou du manque de temps avant. Mais au bout d'un temps, on se dit qu'on se fiche de nous ! (un mot vulgaire devrait suffire, n'en abusons pas)**

**On se prend la tête à faire des fiics de notre côté ! Tout le monde connait l'expression "on n'a rien sans rien". Malheureusement pour moi, je prend aussi du plaisir à poster des chapitres. Et je ne suis pas assez méchante pour vous priver de la fin de cette fiic. Après tout, il y en a qui ont compris le principe et postent des reviews. Je ne veux pas les "punir" pour les conneries des autres !**

**Breeef ! Je m'énerve je m'énerve ! Mais c'est de plus en plus fréquent et tous les auteurs en pâtissent ! Je trouve ça vraiment vraiment injuste ! **

**(P.S: peut-être ne vous en êtes vous pas rendu compte mais (bizarre cette phrase) c'est une annonce que je poste de plus en plus dans mes commentaires. Je trouve que ce n'est pas normal comme situation. )**

**Voilà ! **

**...**

**Ok ok ! Place à la bonne humeur et à un super chapitre de notre troisième couple ! **

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Tout mon corps dévore avidement le peu de chaire que m'offre Midorima. Je le comprime si fortement en moi, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe et ne veuille m'en donner plus. Encore, je tire sur les menottes et laisse les doigts me pénétrer entièrement. Je jette ensuite un regard à mon partenaire sadique et tombe finalement sur le viseur. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

"Shin... -cha... Aah...! Laisse-le... J'ai accepté de coucher avec toi... pour combler tes désirs... Mais ça c'est...

-Ne dis pas ça Takao. Alors que tu aimes tellement quand on observe ta débauche.

-C'est... faux.. !"

Il commence soudainement à faire un mouvement de ciseau. Alors même que l'objectif est centré sur moi et que je suis en train de mourir de honte. Mon bassin se mouve soudain violemment vers l'avant. Je tire inconsciemment sur les menottes qui émettent un tintement. Ma jambe va machinalement chercher le corps face à moi pour le coller à ma physionomie. Je me sens venir. Je devais venir. Mon souffle se fait sonore et je m'entend geindre et soupirer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mon corps tremble subitement mais je n'y parviens pas à aller au bout.

"Shin-chan ! Touche-moi je t'en prie ! Shi... nnnn !"

Je tente de me frotter à lui mais il avait mesuré la distance. Mon membre clamait la solitude et pendant de longue seconde je me mouvais de frustration. Un grognement suivi d'une plainte frustrée. Il bouge encore ses doigts, entamant même de légers allers et venus. Le même scénario recommença.

fin

**Mes commentaires sont carrément plus longs que mes chapitres T.T**

**Ah oui ! Je voulais écrire un truc sur Murasakibara ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas avec qui je peux le fourrer ! Si vous avez des idées, je suis à l'écoute !**

**Et malheureusement, c'est bientôt la fin de cette fiic ! Si mon compte est bon, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres ! Malgré la fin, je ne pense pas mettre cette fiic en "complete" car un ou deux autres couples viendront bien bien bien plus tard !**

**Ah ah ah !**

**Merci de me suivre JuriiGothic ! Je rigole toujours autant à tes commentaires ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes avant de faire de la pub. Je ne suis pas contre du tout, c'est juste une question de politesse.**

**Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! **

**Reviiiews et SHAOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooow !**


	12. Le deal - partie 5

**Bonsoir ! Alors grande nouvelle déprimante ! C'EST LE DERNIER chapitre de _Le deal. _**

**Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances... C'est pas voulu ...**

**Et chère JuriiGothic, je suis désolé du malentendu ! Quand je me suis relue, j'avoue que ma colère apparente portait à confusion mais je n'étais pas fâché pour la pub que tu as laissé dans ma review (plus on en parle, plus ça te fait de la publicité finalement, c'est plutôt bon pour toi :) ! Je donnais simplement mon point de vue sur la situation ! ("- Tu connais la douceur ? - Bah c'est comme les maths, ça m'a été utile au collège mais après ma mémoire à vite zappé la notion le moins utilisé... - O.o') (ce qui est malheureusement au quart de la moitié vrai... T.T )**

**Et je me suis finalement décidé grace aux nombreuses reviews qui on répondu à la question suivante : "avec qui foutre Murasakibara?" ! **

**Je vais finalement, après moult et moult réflexion, mettre Murasakibara avec ... **

***roulement de tambour***

**vous le saurez en bas de page ! A tout de suite !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_chap 5

Elle me prend une fois encore dans sa bouche. Et je sens que mon sexe à besoin de pénétrer. Et c'est juste totalement frustrant. L'absolu frustration ! La rose qui me versait ses bons soins avait beau bien s'en sortir, elle restait novice. Et plutôt que ce soit une mauvaise chose, c'était la seule cause de ma grande frustration. Un peu plus et je penserais qu'elle le faisait exprès Elle lèche l'intégralité de mon membre avant d'alterner de rapide vas et viens et une profonde pénétration. Elle y ajoute en plus un effet de suçon qui aspire mon gland.

Je dois avouer que j'ai pas bien saisie le moment où j'allais venir. Tout à coup, mon corps se crispe et je manque de lui arracher les cheveux. Je comprime un souffle avant de lâcher un long soupire et un grognement de satisfaction. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je la vois tenter de récupérer la substance blanche qui coule de sa bouche. Je crois qu'elle veux éviter de salir le lit.

Elle me lance un regard et je comprend tout de suite ce qu'elle veux me dire. Je me mets à râler silencieusement.

"Tu vois, Aomine, on ne peut pas faire ça avec tout le monde..."

Elle cale ses mains sur mon torse avant de me surplomber avec sa sublime poitrine en vue première classe.

"... mais avec moi c'est bon, non ?"

Elle se glisse jusque mon menton, faisant frôler ses tétons au mien, puis remonte à mes lèvres.

"Tu veux bien faire de moi ton unique partenaire ?"

Elle m'embrasse franchement. Et je me dis que j'étais bien obligé. C'était le deal.

fin

**Alors ? Vous trouvez ça comment ? Je dois avouer que j'ai commencé chaque couple sans aucune idée pour la fin, ou la plupart. Celui là n'est pas l'exception. Mais heureusement, un miracle à eu lieu et j'ai trouvé ça ! J'ai aimé et j'ai pensé que vous aimerez aussi !**

**Au fait, j'adore énormément ce couple de Kuroko no Basket. Je le trouve vraiment trop mignons et ces deux personnages sont si beaux ensemble *.***

**Enfin, voilà quoi ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis, vos ressentis, **

**bref **

**un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent ! **

**Et pour ce qui en est de Murasakibara ! Je suppose que vous avez deviné mais il sera bien avec Himuro ! Pour l'autre proposition, c'était Hanamiya. J'ai jeté un œil pour me souvenir de qui c'était et j'ai rigolé. Rien de méchant mais je me souviens avoir eu un petit délire sur lui la première fois que je l'ai vu ! (pour moi, du moment que y a des beaux gosses ou des personnalités charismatiques, vous pouvez être sûr que je vais envisager des combinaisons ! Que ce soit films ou manga ! Tout y passe !)**

**C'est tout pour cette fois ! Et tous les prochains chapitres closent leur arc ! Donc c'est bel et bien la fin ! Deux chapitres encore !**

**Je vous dis : "Reviews et SHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooow !"**


	13. Ce verre en trop - partie 5

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! (il est quatre heure du matin et le sommeil manque à l'appel !)**

**Ok ok ! Je suis carrément en retard ! Comme excuse j'ai le fait de n'avoir reçu presque aucune (c'est-à-dire une) review, ce qui ne m'a aucunement encouragé à poster ! Je suis comme ça ! Donc si vous voulez avoir la fin plus vite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviiiiews !**

**Merci JuriiGotic pour tes excès de démences qui me font bien rire à chaque fois ! Et merci pour tes reviews qui ne ressemblent en rien à des reviews ah ah ah ! L'originalité, je prend !**

**C'est donc la dessus que je vous invite à lire le dernier chapitre de _Ce verre en trop_ !**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin chapitre !**

_chap5

Je reprend alors mes mouvements, le sentant de nouveau se crisper autour de moi. Alors, sèchement, je ressors totalement mon sexe avant de le remettre en une seule fois. Ça a pour effet de nous faire venir tous les deux.

Il retombe alors sur moi. Je failli moi-même me laisser aller mais le futon n'est plus derrière moi et le sol me semble peu confortable. Alors je l'étreins pour me reposer sur son épaule. Sa main glisse sur ma nuque et on tente de reprendre notre souffle.

"Sempai... Je t'aime Sempai. Et j'aimerais bien recommen..."

Un coup se perdit sur ma tête. Je grogne de douleur en tombant au sol. Sempai me surplombe avec un regard de glace. Déçu, je l'observe et attend qu'il me passe un savon. Apparemment, je n'aurais pas ma première fois avec un Sempai consentant ce soir.

"Après tout ce que t'as fait, connard de Kise... Comment tu peux me poser la question... !?"

Aaaah... Il est si sensuel mon Sempai. Même quand il me cris dessus, nu comme un vers, il est vraiment cool. Je peux même admirer les superbes suçons que je lui ai laissé dans la nuque et sur les cuisses. C'est vraiment impossible que les autres ne puissent pas avoir envie de lui, même s'ils disent le contraire... Je devrais faire gaffe !

"Ne me demande pas et fais ce que tu veux, abruti..."

Je m'élançais sur lui et l'embrassa longuement. Mon Sempai est vraiment le meilleur qui soit !

fin

***normalement c'est _faux_ du verbe faillir : (à la première personne du présent de l'indicatif... J'ai vérifié XO -(c'est laid !) **

**Bref ! Voilà donc ma vision de la fin ! Peut-être pas la meilleure mais j'en ai pas d'autre en réserve !**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé cette "partie" ? Je sais pas trop comment le nommer ah ah !**

**Au fait, je crois que ma douleur à la mâchoire, à gauche plus exactement, ne contribue pas vraiment à ce que je m'endorme ! Et pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de rejoindre le monde des rêves pour y retrouver Zorro en cachette ! C'est là que tous mes fantasmes prennent vie ! Je lui fais _ci_ et _ça_ ! Il crit de plaisir au contentement de mes oreilles perverses ! Et je prend mon pied en me disant que même Sanji ne le satisferait pas autant que moi ! Mouahahahahahahahah !**

**"fan de Zorro disparait !"**

**Bref !**

**Comme à ma bonne vieille habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site, reviews et SHAAAAAAAAAOOOOOooooooooow !**


	14. Astrologie page 6, voir Cancer -partie 4

**Bonjour !**

**J'ai cru que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté mais ça va finalement !**

**Alors, j'ai une petite révélation à faire... J'en ai un peu honte étant donné que ça va faire un petit long moment que je suis sur fanfiction .net...**

**Je ne comprend riiiiiien à ce qui se dit ! Ok, c'est pas clair... Entre autre... si vous me dites OS, je comprend one shot. Et voilà !**

**Hum hum ... Alors, si quelqu'un avait la gentillesse de m'expliquer "pairing" notamment, et "OS" , "OSS" et les autres hiéroglyphe souvent utilisés ! Merci d'avance !**

**("Elle mérite des baffes, cette idiote n'a même pas essayé de chercher !" -"Que ...!? *outré*" -"Pfff ! Sale cruche !")**

**Voilà voilà !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

_chap4

Le même scénario recommença.

"Takao, concentre toi correctement sur tout le plaisir que je t'offre."

Il me dépose un baiser dans le cou avant de lécher lentement le lobe de mon oreille.

"Laisse la chaleur monter en toi. Et ne ressens que mon toucher."

Ses doigts qui torturent mon bourgeon. Ses lèvres qui attise mon corps bouillant. Cette physionomie qui me fait face sans jamais m'approcher. Et cet œil vicieux qui contemple ma perversion en gardant tout en mémoire. Je me sens encore vibrer, mais plus fort cette fois. Mon bassin fait un mouvement sec en avant, soulevant quelques secondes mes pieds du sol. Mes poignets qui prennent en charge le poids de mon corps me font mal mais je l'oublie bien vite.

Dans un dernier gémissement, je laisse le plaisir s'emparer de moi. La substance blanchâtre fut éjecté sur l'objectif et sur les lunettes de Shin-chan. Au même instant, le clignotant rouge s'est éteint. Il dépose l'appareil sur le côté pour ensuite me rejoindre. Une fois devant moi, il attrape mes fesses et me demande silencieusement d'agripper mes jambes autour de lui. J'obéis.

"Tu y es finalement arrivé, Takao."

Il m'embrasse ensuite longuement. Et je me jure de lire plus attentivement l'horoscope à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il faut bien que je me prépare à ce qui va m'attendre !

fin

**Comme vous vous en doutez, ceci est le dernier chapitre ! Quelle tristesse !**

**Au fait, je suis bien évidemment ouverte à toutes les propositions (que vous pouvez m'envoyer via PM ou Reviews) car, tout comme vous, je veux pas en finir tout de suite avec nos pervers et adorables basketteurs !**

**Je réfléchie toujours pour Murasakibara et Himuro ! :) **

**Ah voui, je me suis remise à Poker Of Love pour le finir une bonne fois pour toute donc je risque de prendre du temps avant de poster la suite ! J'ai déjà écris le bonus trois ! Yeaaaah ! **

**(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ça fait trois ans que je suis sur cette fiic ! C'est une des premières que j'ai posté )**

**Bref ! Je vous remercie profondément pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et espère que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber pour la suite qui tardera peut-être un peu à venir ! Merci infiniment tous !**

**ah oui, MixxDream ! Je pense sincérement que je tomberais morte d'épuisement bien bien avant lui ! T'as vu la carrure ? Et l'entrainement qui va avec ?! Je ne suis pas cruche non plus ! C'est sûr qu'il me tuera avant que je ne le fasse transpirer ! Ah ah ah !**

**Bon, je suis pas doué pour les au revoir ! Donc, je vais faire comme d'habitude !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis "Reviiiiiiiiews et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre chère tendres et adorables lecteurs ! SHAAAAAOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooow !"**


End file.
